Grand Theft Auto III
Windows Apple Mac 22 listopada 2010 (w ramach GTA: Trilogy) Xbox Android 16px 15 grudnia 2011 iPhone 15px15 grudnia 2011}} | gatunek = gra akcji | tryby gry = single player | oceny = ESRB: M BBFC: 18 PEGI: 18+ OFLC: MA 15+ USK: 16+ | platformy = PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox, iPhone, Android | nośniki = CD, DVD | wymagania = Pentium 450 MHz; 96 MB RAM; karta graficzna kompatybilna z DirectX 8.1 16 MB; karta dźwiękowa; 8x CD-ROM; 500 MB miejsca na dysku; system operacyjny Windows 98/98SE/Me/2000/XP; DirectX 8.1 | akcja = 2001 | protagonista = Claude | lokalizacja = Liberty City }} Grand Theft Auto III (w skrócie GTA III) – gra z serii Grand Theft Auto, wyprodukowana przez DMA Design, wydana przez Rockstar Games. Jest to (licząc dodatki) piąta gra z serii, pierwsza wykonana w pełni w technologii 3D. Została wydana na konsolę PlayStation 2 (w październiku 2001 roku), na PC (w maju 2002 pod system MS Windows, w roku 2010 pod Mac OS X), w listopadzie 2003 — na Xbox, a w grudniu 2011 — na platformy mobilne. W Polsce została wydana przez firmę Play-it! w roku 2002. Do dystrybucji gra trafiła w wersji oryginalnej, dopiero po jej premierze w Internecie pojawił się oficjalny patch, spolszczający grę do wersji kinowej (przetłumaczone napisy, dialogi pozostawione zostały w wersji oryginalnej). Akcja GTA III dzieje się w Liberty City — fikcyjnym mieście, wzorowanym na Nowym Jorku. W grze wcielamy się w nieznanego kryminalistę, który został zdradzony przez dziewczynę podczas napadu na bank. Przed ponownym spotkaniem, musi wspinać się po szczeblach mafijnej kariery. GTA III zawiera elementy gier wyścigowych i TPP (third-person shooter). Pomysł i możliwości gry, połączone z użyciem technologii 3D (jest to jednocześnie jedyna gra z serii GTA dająca możliwość rozgrywek zarówno w 3D jak i 2D), przyczyniły się do dobrych opinii po jej wydaniu. GTA III zostało najlepiej sprzedającym się tytułem roku 2001, jest także uważana za jedną z najważniejszych w historii gier wideo. Na wydarzeniach GTA III zostało opartych pięć kolejnych tytułów z serii. GTA III jest także grą kontrowersyjną, ze względu na zawartą w niej przemoc i odniesienia do seksu. Fabuła Umiejscowienie akcji Jak już wspomniano wcześniej, akcja gry dzieje się w Liberty City, fikcyjnym mieście położonym na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA, wzorowanym na Nowym Jorku, zawiera także elementy innych miast amerykańskich. Liberty City nie jest miejscem akcji tylko GTA III — w mieście tym dzieje się także akcja Grand Theft Auto I, Advance, Liberty City Stories, GTA IV i Chinatown Wars. Na podstawie strony internetowej Liberty Tree i otoczeniu w grze, można się domyślić, że akcja gry dzieje się na jesieni roku 2001. Podczas całej gry, nie zostaje ujawnione imię i nazwisko protagonisty. Przez inne postacie jest nazywany "Fido" lub "Dzieciak". W jednej z gier z serii GTA, GTA: San Andreas, dowiadujemy się, że bohater gry ma na imię Claude. Wydarzenia gry Gra rozpoczyna się od napadu na Liberty City Bank, w którym, między innymi bierze udział Claude i jego dziewczyna, Catalina. Podczas ucieczki, Claude zostaje zdradzony; Catalina strzela do niego i zostawia go w alejce przy banku. W następnej scenie okazuje się, że protagonista przeżył, lecz został aresztowany i wysłany do więzienia. Podczas przewożenia jego i dwóch innych więźniów (jednym z nich jest 8-Ball), konwój zostaje napadnięty — więźniowie zostają uwolnieni. Przy pomocy 8-Balla, protagonista zaczyna pracować dla Luigiego, a z czasem, dla innych członków mafii rodziny Leone. W końcu, zaczyna wykonywać zadania dla dona rodziny — Salvatore'a Leone'a. Zaczyna rosnąć w siłę, a żona Salvatore'a, Maria Latore, zaczyna się w nim podkochiwać. Don Leone spostrzega sytuację i prowadzi Claude'a w pułapkę. Ratuje go jednak Maria i ucieka z nim na Wyspę Staunton. Na miejscu, protagonista zaczyna pracować dla Yakuzy, skorumpowanego policjanta i magnata medialnego. Jego działania przyciągają uwagę Cataliny, w końcu dochodzi do spotkania. Catalina ucieka, a później, porywa Marię Latore. Protagonista widzi w tym okazję do ostatecznej konfrontacji – jej rezultat to bitwa Claude'a z Kolumbijczykami i śmierć Cataliny. Postacie Oprócz protagonisty, w grze występują także inne postacie: pracodawcy i inni, mniej ważni ludzie. Występują w cut-scenkach przed każdą z misji. Większość postaci w grze jest powiązana z korupcją, sprawami kryminalnymi i narkotykiem o nazwie SPANK. Większość z postaci, występujących w GTA III, wystąpiła także w innych grach z tzw. uniwersum 3D, gdzie pełniły mniej lub bardziej ważne role. Do postaci tych można zaliczyć Salvatore'a Leone'a, Donalda Love'a, Phila Cassidy'ego, 8-Balla, Toniego Ciprianiego i inne, mniej ważne postacie. W grze, postaciom podkładali głosy jedni z bardziej znanych aktorów, jak Frank Vincent, Michael Madsen, Michael Rapaport, Joe Pantoliano, Debi Mazar, Kyle MacLachlan, Robert Loggia czy Lazlow Jones. Gameplay thumb|Europejski boxart gry thumb|Niemiecki boxart gry thumb|Australijski boxart gry W Grand Theft Auto III, w rozgrywce zostało przeprowadzonych wiele zmian. Jest to teraz gra TPP z elementami gier wyścigowych. Najważniejszą z nich jest zmiana sposobu wyświetlania grafiki – z 2D na 3D. GTA III nie jest pierwszą grą tego typu z grafiką 3D – pierwszą była gra Hunter z roku 1991. Pierwszą grą tego typu była Body Harvest z roku 1998, która była grą rewolucyjną, lecz średnią. Ogólnie, GTA III łączy elementy tej gry z elementami serii GTA – swobodą działania. Jeżeli gracz porusza się pieszo, może użyć funkcji sprintu (nie można jednak pływać). W grze można poruszać się także ponad 50 pojazdami, nowością w serii są łodzie i pojazdy latające. Działalność kryminalna, np. kradzież pojazdu czy zabicie kilku przechodniów, spowoduje wzrost zainteresowania policji protagonistą. Wraz ze wzrostem tzw. [[zła sława|złej sławy (ang. wanted level)]], za graczem ruszą w pości policja, SWAT, FBI, a w końcu wojsko. Jeżeli gracz zostanie zabity lub aresztowany, pojawi się przy najbliższym szpitalu lub posterunku policji. Na miejscu, straci wszelką broń i pewną sumę pieniędzy. Podobnie dzieje się w poprzednich grach z serii, lecz tutaj, gracz może umrzeć dowolną ilość razy (w poprzednich grach ta liczba była ograniczona). Tym samym, przegranie rozgrywki jest niemożliwe. Główną możliwością zarabiania pieniędzy w poprzednich grach z serii, było popełnianie drobnych i większych przestępstw (np. zabijania ludzi). Tutaj, pieniądze zdobywamy, wykonując misje, niszcząc pojazdy, zderzając się z innymi pojazdami lub zbierając pieniądze pozostawione przez zabitych. W GTA III, zarabianie pieniędzy nie jest już najważniejsze — aby przejść grę, należy zaliczać różnego rodzaju misje. Odblokowując nowe tereny, gracz zachowuje dostęp do starych, jednak przebywanie na starych terenach staje się trudniejsze, gdyż większość tamtejszych gangów ma wrogie nastawienie do gracza. Interfejs gry także został zmieniony. Strzałki, pojawiające się na środku ekranu (pokazujące drogę do budek telefonicznych), zostały zastąpione przez radar, na którym pokazana jest mapa miasta, punkty kontaktu z pracodawcami i inne punkty (np. kryjówki). Poziom zdrowia i pancerza jest teraz przedstawiany w liczbach, do gry został dodany zegar w systemie 24-godzinnym. Zachowanie gangów nie jest już dyktowane przez wskaźnik respektu (tak jak w GTA2). Teraz, niektóre gangi zaczną nas nienawidzić, po wykonaniu wymaganych misji. Przebywając na terenie nieprzyjaźnie nastawionego gangu, możemy się spodziewać, że nagle zacznie do nas strzelać jakiś z członków gangu. Podczas gdy poprzednie gry z serii miały wbudowany tryb multiplayer, pozwalający na grę z innymi graczami, GTA III ma tylko tryb single-player. Tryb multiplayer do gry został dodany przez niezależnych od Rockstar Games programistów — jedna z bardziej popularnych modyfikacji to Multi Theft Auto. Misje, nieliniowość i cut-scenki Jedną z najważniejszych zalet całej serii GTA, a więc także GTA III, jest nieliniowość fabuły. Misje, które może wykonywać gracz, można podzielić na dwie grupy: misje główne (powiązane z fabułą gry) i misje poboczne (niepowiązane z fabułą). Misje główne muszą być wykonywane, aby odblokować nowe tereny miasta czy np. nowe bronie. Można także zignorować misje główne i zacząć wykonywać misje poboczne. Na przykład, jeżeli gracz zdobędzie taksówkę, może uruchomić w niej misję taksówkarską. Polega ona na dowożeniu pasażerów do celu, mieszcząc się w wyznaczonym limicie czasowym. Inne misje poboczne to: misja sanitariusza, w której odwozimy rannych do szpitala (w karetce pogotowia), misja strażaka, w której gasimy pożary (wóz strażacki) i misja stróża prawa, w której pozbywamy się przestępców. Można także zignorować wszystkie misje i poprzestać na zwiedzaniu miasta, kradzieżach pojazdów czy pościgach policyjnych. W poprzednikach GTA III, liczba cut-scenek była mała – pokazywały się one tylko po ukończeniu którejś z części miasta. W GTA III, cut-scenki występują praktycznie we wszystkich misjach, w niektórych można obejrzeć nawet dwie (np. Grand Theft Aero). W GTA III, cut-scenki pełnią kilka ról: opisują sytuacje i/lub przekazują graczowi cele misji. Podczas gry, następne cele misji są przekazywane graczowi jako napisy u dołu ekranu lub wiadomości na pagerze. Bronie W GTA III, gracz ma do wyboru trzy typy broni: bronie białe (pięść i kij bejsbolowy), bronie palne (od pistoletów, poprzez karabiny maszynowe, do wyrzutni rakiet) oraz bronie rzucane (koktajle Mołotowa i granaty). Przeniesienie gry w środowisko trójwymiarowe, pozwala także na wprowadzenie np. karabinu snajperskiego (łatwiejsze celowanie). Gracz może używać broni także w pojeździe – za pomocą pistoletu maszynowego wykonujemy tzw. drive-by. Używając jakiejkolwiek broni, musimy liczyć się z koniecznością przeładowania magazynka lub skończenia się amunicji. Bronie zdobywamy, kupując je np. w Ammu-Nation, zbierając je po zabitych członkach gangów lub policjantach lub po prostu znajdując je w mieście. Wszystkie wersje GTA III, pozwalają graczowi na automatyczne celowanie w przeciwników, używając gamepada. Automatyczne celowanie nie działa w przypadku wyrzutni rakiet, karabinu snajperskiego i M16. W wersji gry na PC, funkcja automatycznego celowania została zastąpiona przez swobodne celowanie za pomocą myszki. Stacje radiowe i inne media Jedną z możliwości, która została przeniesiona z poprzednich gier z serii do GTA III, jest możliwość słuchania różnych stacji radiowych. Tak jak w poprzednich grach, piosenki w radiu zostały napisane specjalnie na potrzeby gry, niektóre z nich pochodzą jednak z prawdziwych albumów muzycznych. Ta kombinacja różni się od stacji radiowych z poprzednich gier. Jedna z radiostacji jest talk-showem, trwającym prawie godzinę. Wiele postaci, występujących w tym radiu, jest postaciami z gry (np. Maria Latore). Inna stacja, Flashback FM, gra muzykę pochodzącą m.in. z filmu "Człowiek z blizną". Następna gra z serii, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, zawiera bardzo dużo odniesień do tego właśnie filmu. Dodatkowo, na stronach Rockstar Games, można znaleźć witrynę gazety Liberty Tree. Była ona aktualizowana od lutego do października 2001, stanowiąc swoiste zapowiedzi gry. Z tej właśnie strony można się dowiedzieć o wielu wydarzeniach, które wydarzyły się przed akcją gry (ostatnim wydarzeniem jest właśnie o złapaniu 8-Balla). Na stronie są także artykuły o działalności kryminalnej w mieście i życiu miasta (m.in. o wzroście potęgi Love Media, czy opóźnieniu otwarcia tunelu Porter), znaleźć tam można także reklamy. Artykuły są ilustrowane obrazkami z wersji beta GTA III. Reklamy różnych produktów i firm, można usłyszeć w stacjach radiowych i zobaczyć na stronach Rockstar Games. Niektóre produkty, reklamowane w radiu, mają także swoje witryny w Internecie (np. [http://www.petsovernight.com/ PetsOvernight.com]). Większość jednak linków na stronach produktów, prowadzi do strony Rockstargames.com. Silnik gry Nowy silnik gry, RenderWare, użyty w Grand Theft Auto III, był największą zmianą w serii, jeżeli chodzi o sprawy techniczne. Jako pierwsza w serii, gra ta jest grą TPP (widok zza pleców postaci). Razem ze zmianą silnika, polepszona została grafika. W grze, mamy do wyboru kilka ustawień kamery: domyślną, zza pleców postaci, filmową i pozostałość po poprzednich grach z serii — widok z lotu ptaka. W wersji gry na konsole, gra działa w rozdzielczościach dyktowanych przez daną konsolę. Na PC, najwyższa rozdzielczość gry to 2048x1536. Środowisko gry jest wyświetlane poprzez technologię Level of detail (LOD). Polega ona na tym, że obiekty bliższe graczowi są bardziej szczegółowe, obiekty dalsze — mniej szczegółowe. Dzięki temu, możliwe jest zaoszczędzenie zasobów danej platformy. Podczas podróży po mieście, gra zwiększa szczegółowość obiektów obok gracza i zmniejsza ją w przypadku obiektów bardziej oddalonych od gracza. Tak jak środowisko, pojazdy i przechodnie są ukazani w trzech wymiarach, w przeciwieństwie do płaskich tekstur w grach poprzednich. Pojazdy i przechodnie są zbudowani z części, połączonych z "rdzeniem" (w przypadku przechodniów jest to korpus, w przypadku pojazdów — większość karoserii, podwozie i koła). Właśnie na tym, jest zbudowany model zniszczeń w grze – części pojazdów, nienależące do "rdzenia" (zderzaki, drzwi) mogą zostać uszkodzone lub urwane. W przypadku przechodniów, używając mocnych broni, można urwać im niektóre części ciała (kończyny lub głowę). Przedpremierowe zmiany i efekt zamachów z 11 września [[Plik:Internal Affairs Called In.jpg|250px|thumb|Obrazek z artykułu Internal Affairs Called In (wydanego w gazecie Liberty Tree 6 września 2001). Jeszcze przed zamachami z 11 września 2001 radiowozy były koloru niebieskiego.]] Przed wydaniem Grand Theft Auto III w październiku 2001, w grze zostało dokonanych wiele zmian. Wiele możliwości, których można było się domyślić po przedpremierowych zrzutach ekranu, zostało po prostu usuniętych. Zmiany w grze występują podczas tworzenia prawie każdej z gier — w tym przypadku, niektóre z nich zostały dokonane po zamachach z 11 września 2001 roku. Dodatkowo, po zamachach, premiera gry została opóźniona o trzy tygodnie (prawdopodobnie, pierwszą datą wydania był 2 października 2001). Jedną z widocznych zmian, dokonanych w grze po 11 września, była zmiana wyglądu radiowozu w grze. Oryginalnie, miał być on niebieski z białymi pasami (kolor podobny do radiowozów NYPD), kolor zmieniono na czarny z białymi pasami. Przykład zmiany kolorów radiowozu można znaleźć tu (przed zmianą i po zmianie). Dopiero w Grand Theft Auto IV, radiowozy odzyskały swoje oryginalne, biało-niebieskie barwy. Inną zmianą w grze, jest usunięcie Darkela, jednej z postaci. Miał on być starszym człowiekiem, którego celem jest zniszczenie gospodarki miasta. Jedna z misji dla niego polegała na kradzieży lodziarki, podłożenie w niej bomby, przyciągnięciu do niej klientów i wysadzenie jej w powietrze (misję tą w finalnej wersji gry wykonujemy dla El Burra). W wersji beta, Darkel miał także dawać misje, podobne do rozwałek, Rockstar zdecydował się jednak na powrót do systemu rozwałek z poprzednich gier. Głos Darkelowi miał podkładać Bill Fiore. Darkel i jego misje zostały bezpowrotnie usunięte, pliki gry jednak zawierają jego model i teksturę. Jednym z miejsc, przypominającym Darkela, jest opuszczony tunel, biegnący pod dzielnicą Saint Mark's. W tunelu przebywają czterej bezdomni, trzymający koktajle Mołotowa. Jedyny samolot w grze, Dodo, także jest tematem dyskusji. Jego skrzydła są bardzo krótkie, wersja z dłuższymi skrzydłami (nie da się nią sterować) lata po mieście (DeadDodo). Najprawdopodobniej, samolot na początku miał mieć dłuższe skrzydła — świadczy o tym jedna z misji, polegająca na użyciu tegoż samolotu do przedostania się na nowe tereny miasta. Chociaż Dodo jest bardzo trudny w sterowaniu, to jednak po treningu, można nim latać i uzyskać dostęp m.in. do Ghost Town. Inne zmiany objęły możliwość wyboru modelu postaci, używając kodu; wspomnianą możliwość obrywania kończyn przechodniom w wersji na PlayStation 2, usunięcie kilku typów przechodniów, włączając w to dzieci, a także usunięcie autobusu szkolnego (widocznego na ośmiu przedpremierowych zrzutach ekranu). Oceny Po premierze, Grand Theft Auto III otrzymało bardzo pozytywne oceny; oczywiście miało ono drobne problemy z grafiką i sterowaniem, lecz i tak zostało bardzo dobrze przyjęte. Zostało okrzyknięte rewolucyjną grą przez kilka ważnych dla świata gier czasopism. Dostało oceny: 9,6/10 od IGN i GameSpot, 8/10 od Edge, 10/10 od Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine, 94/100 od GameSpy i średnią ocenę 95% od GameRankings. W Polsce, dostało oceny: 10/10 od CD-Action, 10/10 od Click!, 9,3/10 od Play, 95/100 od Gry-OnLine.pl i 9/10 od gry.interia.pl. GTA III otrzymało też kilka nagród, takich jak GameSpot's Console Game of the Year, Game of the Year from GameSpy and Cheat Code Central i Best Action Game of 2001 by IGN. Średnia ocena na serwisie Metacritic wyniosła 97%, co jest najwyższą dotychczas wystawioną oceną gry na PlayStation 2. GTA III zostało także umieszczone na liście GameSpotu pt.: GameSpot's Greatest Games of All Time. GTA III dokonało niespodziewanego uderzenia w rynek USA (cena początkowa gry wynosiła tylko $49,95) i została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2001. Później, jej cena została obniżona do $19,95 w programie Greatest Hits Sony. Dzięki temu została drugą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2002 (najlepiej sprzedającą się grą był prequel GTA III — Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). W 2003, razem z Vice City, zostało wydane na konsolę Microsoft Xbox pod nazwą Double Pack, i nadal sprzedawała się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Sukces GTA III na konsoli Xbox był powiązany z polepszeniem grafiki i dołączeniem do niej GTA: Vice City. Do 26 września 2007, GTA III sprzedało się w 12 milionach kopii, do 26 marca 2008 — w 14,5 miliona sztuk. Serwis GamePro, niedawno nazwał GTA III "najważniejszą grą wszech czasów", wyjaśniając, że styl gry, jej akcja zrewolucjonizowały światowy rynek gier. Kontrowersje Grand Theft Auto III zostało uznane za kontrowersyjne, ze względu na swoją treść. Gracz nagradzany jest za wykonywanie różnych nielegalnych i niemoralnych czynów, jak na przykład (często wymieniany przez prasę): kradzież samochodu, zwabienie do niego prostytutki, odbycie z nią stosunku, a następnie zabicie jej i zabranie pieniędzy. Z tego powodu gra nie została dopuszczona do dystrybucji w Australii — był to jedyny kraj, w którym tak się stało, więc w ostateczności zdecydowano, aby wydać „okrojoną” wersję gry. Różni krytycy wysuwali przypuszczenia, że dzieci, grające w tego rodzaju gry, mogą wykazywać socjopatyczne stosunki do otoczenia. Już nieraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych osoby aresztowane pod zarzutem kradzieży samochodów powoływały się na Grand Theft Auto. 20 października 2003 roku szesnastoletni William Buckner oraz jego czternastoletni przyrodni brat, Joshua, zastrzelili czterdziestopięcioletniego Aarona Hamela, a poważnie ranili dziewiętnastoletnią Kimberly Bede, których samochód został ostrzelany z broni kalibru 22 mm. Rodzeństwo przyznało się do winy. Zeznali, że broń znaleźli w domu, a zainspirowani Grand Theft Auto III, zaczęli strzelać do przypadkowo wybranych ludzi. Jack Thompson i Richard Talley, przedstawiciele rodzin zamordowanych, zeznawali przed sądem, iż gra inspiruje do przemocy, a także ćwiczy w strzelaniu do ludzi i pojazdów. Douglas Lowenstein, prezes stowarzyszenia Entertainment Software Association, stwierdził, że całe zajście na pewno było ogromną tragedią, jednak nieuzasadnione jest zrzucanie winy na grę, mającej kilka milionów graczy na całym świecie. Seria Grand Theft Auto od samego jej początku służyła jako argument potwierdzający szkodliwość gier komputerowych. Pojawienie się Grand Theft Auto III tylko spotęgowało to zarzuty. Dalsze dzieje serii Sześć miesięcy po premierze gry na PlayStation 2, wydana została wersja na PC, a 18 miesięcy później — na Xboxa. GTA III jest pierwszą grą w serii, której wersja na konsolę została wydana przed wersją na PC. Schemat wydawania gier został zachowany w następnych grach z serii, zwykle wersja na PC jest wydawana sześć-osiem miesięcy po premierze gry na konsole. Wersja gry na PC, wydana 21 maja 2002, był wielokrotnie krytykowana za problemy z wydajnością, szczególnie w świetle kolejnego tytułu z serii — GTA: Vice City. Problemy te były związane z silnikiem gry: w GTA III renderowane jest wszystko w odległości rysowania, nawet rzeczy ukryte za budynkami, w GTA: Vice City zaś jest wyświetlane tylko to, co gracz może zobaczyć. Wersja na PC dodała wyższe rozdzielczości grafiki, bardziej szczegółowe tekstury, możliwość dodania własnego modelu gracza i możliwość odtwarzania muzyki w formacie MP3 jako dodatkowej stacji radiowej. Wersja gry na Xboxa miała zostać początkowo wydana na wiosnę roku 2002, lecz została odwołana co najmniej do listopada 2004. Stało się tak z powodu umowy na wyłączność gry firmy Sony. Umowa została jednak zerwana w roku 2003, i jeszcze w grudniu tego samego roku GTA III zostało wydane razem z GTA: Vice City pod nazwą Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack na PS2 i Xboxa. Wersja gry na Xboxa przyniosła ulepszone modele, dźwięki i odbicia. W listopadzie roku 2005, GTA III zostało wydane jeszcze raz w paczce Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy. Paczka zostałą wydana na PS2 i Xboxa, zawiera GTA III, Vice City i San Andreas. Początkowo, gra miała wyjść także na Nintendo GameCube — projekt został anulowany. Wersja na Macintoshe, stworzona przy użyciu techniki Cider, została wydana 12 listopada 2010 roku. 19 sierpnia 2011 roku, gra pojawiła się w Mac App Store. W grudniu 2011, GTA III zostało wydane także na platformy mobilne — wybrane urządzenia, działające pod kontrolą systemów Android (HTC Rezound, LG Optimus 2X, Motorola Atrix 4G, Motorola Droid X2, Motorola Photon 4G, Samsung Galaxy R, T-Mobile G2x, Acer Iconia, Asus Eee Pad Transformer, Dell Streak 7, LG Optimus Pad, Motorola Xoom, Samsung Galaxy Tab 8.9 i 10.1, Sony Tablet S, Toshiba Thrive) oraz Apple iOS (iPad, iPad 2, iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPod Touch 4G). Port gry na te platformy został zapowiedziany podczas obchodów 10. rocznicy wydania gry na PS2, został zaś wydany 15 grudnia 2011 roku. Oprócz oficjalnie wspieranych urządzeń, gra działa również na innych, spełniających wymagania gry. Na wersji mobilnej gry udało się także uruchomić modyfikacje z wersji PC, ze względu na podobieństwo techniczne obu wersji. Ciekawostki * W Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas podczas gry w pokera można zauważyć artworki niektórych postaci z GTA III. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa Grand Theft Auto III de:Grand Theft Auto III en:Grand Theft Auto III es:Grand Theft Auto III fi:Grand Theft Auto III fr:Grand Theft Auto III it:Grand Theft Auto III ja:グランド・セフト・オートIII nl:Grand Theft Auto III no:Grand Theft auto III pt:Grand Theft Auto III ro:Grand Theft Auto III ru:Grand Theft Auto III Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto